Sore Throat
by bookaddict209
Summary: Bella hates doctors. And when she gets a sore throat, she doesn't tell Edward because she knows exactly who he'll go to. Turns out, it's worse than just a sore throat.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Bella says up to a certain point will be in italics bcause that's how jacked her voice sounds. And it's all in Bella's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or plots from Twilight. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer, who I really hope finishes Midnight Sun. **

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._ My alarm clock went off. I didn't want to get up. And I knew why.

My throat was killing me. Last night I'd been coughing so much that I think I actually sprained my throat. I thought that maybe I could sleep it off. But no; my throat hurt even worse than before. But there was one thing I was positive about: No way was I going to tell Charlie. The first thing he would do was ship me off to the doctor's office. I didn't like the doctor. Nothing bad had ever happened to me, but I only ever went when I was sick. So I always ended up getting a shot, or having to swallow some disgusting medicine. I wasn't telling Charlie. Then it occured to me.

If I couldn't tell Charlie, I couldn't Edward,either. His dad was a doctor. I couldn't tell any of them. I sat up and groaned, then immediatley stopped the noise. Not only had it hurt my throat to use my vocal chords, my voice sounded terrible. Me talking would give me away in a second. And to make matters worse, it was the summer. I was spending all day with Edward today. And I wasn't going to be able to say a word.

Later that day, Edward came to my house to pick me up. We were going back to his house to watch a monster movie marathon. Emmett thought it would be funny because stuff like that freaks me out, even though all the movies were from the early movie era, when they had just figured out how to add sound but the picture was still in black and white. Those movies gave me nightmares. That had only made Edward more eager to get me to watch the movies. Probably so he could hold me if I got too scared.

"Good morning, love," Edward said, kissing my forehead.

I smiled at him.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. I couldn't say anything to him or he would tell his dad, and his dad would tell my dad, and I would have to go to the doctor. Then again, he would probably end up taking me to Carslile, which wouldn't be so bad. But, still.

"Alright, lets go!"

I climbed into his car and warded away any conversation by turning to my side, and closing my eyes, hoping he would think I was still tired. He must have, because he was quiet the whole way back to his house. When we got there, I was nearly malled by Emmett.

"Yes! The human is here! Time for the suckish horror movies!"

"Shut up," Edward said.

We all sat down and Rosalie turned on the t.v.. I laid my head down on Edward's shoulder and watched the movie. After a minute, I completely forgot about my throat. When one of the mosters popped out of the closet, I cried, _"Oh my god!"_

Bad idea. My voice sounded terrible.

Since they were vampires, they had super hearing. They all looked over at me.

"What kind of noise was that?" Alice asked.

I shrugged.

"You know," Jasper said, "You've been really quiet all day. What's up?"

Curse you, Jasper Hale.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Rosalie said.

"Me three. Say something, Bella!" Emmett said.

I looked up at Edward. He was looking down at me expectantly.

"Well?"

I ignored them all and turned my head back to the television set.

"Oh, so it's like that, huh?" Emmett said, standing up.

"Emmett, don't you dare," Edward began, but it was too late.

Emmett jumped on me and pinned me down with one hand, using the other one to tickle me to death. I held it in as long as I could, but I couldn't help it. I began screaming.

_"Stop, stop, stop, Emmett, please stop, I need air!"_ My raspy voice sounded horrible, even to me.

Edward was by my side in a second, throwing his brother off me and helping me up.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"It sounds to me like she was already hurt. Why does your voice sound like that, Bella?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged and said, _"It's no big deal. I was coughing a lot yesterday, and this is probably the aftermath of it."_

"But Bella," Edward said, "I think it would've gotten better. maybe you should go to the doctor."

_"Absolutely not."_

"Why not?"

_"Doctors freak me out."_

"Why?" Alice asked.

_"I don't like going because everytime I do, I end up getting a shot of some kind, or having to swallow some medicine for my sore throat."_

"Does this happen often?" Jasper said.

_"Yeah."_

"Then I think it's a bit more serious than a sore throat," Edward said. "I think I should take you to the doctor."

_"I'm not going to the doctor. I don't like them."_

"What about Carslile?" Rosalie challenged. "He is going to become you're 'dad'; do you not like him?"

I shrugged. I didn't know what to say.

"Carslile," Edward mumbled. "Good idea, Rose. Hey, Carslile!"

Before I could stop him, Carslile was right behind me. "You wanted me?"

"I think Bella has a sore throat. Well, she says it happens a lot, so I think it's a bit more serious than that," Edward filled him in.

He looked at me. "Does it really happen a lot?"

I nodded.

"Would you like me to take a look at your throat?"

_"That won't be nessessary,"_ I objected raspily while Edward said, "That would be great."

Carslile turned toward me. "Bella?"

I backed away from him. _"No."_

"Oh, yes," Edward said.

I didn't see him leap at me. But suddenly I was in his lap on the couch. He wrapped one arm around my stomach and took my hand with the other one.

_"Let go of me!"_ I cried, struggling.

"Bella, don't strain your throat," Carslile warned.

He came toward me and pulled my chin down with his icy hands, peering down my throat. I was still struggling, so Edward said, "Jasper..."

I immediatley stopped struggling and relaxed against Edward. Curse you again, Jasper Hale.

"I see the problem," Carslile said.

_"What?"_

"You tonsils have to come out."

**What happens next? You'll find out when I think of it! Now Click that pretty button with the speech bubble on it and win a free chance to review this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews! They were real helpful. And just to set the record straight, NO, I've never had my tonsils removed. So what I type could be true or not true; if you've had your tonsils taken out, verify. Thanks. And just for the story, let's pretend Charlie has always liked Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the twilight series. All that is Stephanie Meyer's genius.**

**Back to the story. Edward is taking Bella home, and Bella's being difficult.**

"Bella," Edward reproached me as I clicked my seatbelt, "You're being difficult. Why aren't you going to have your tonsils taken out?"

_"Because I don't want to."_

"And why is Charlie going to allow that?"

_"Charlie doesn't have to know."_

"Wait, wait: Charlie doesn't know?"

I shrugged. _"He was gone when I woke up this morning."_

Before I'd even finished my sentance, I could see the plans forming in his eyes and groaned.

_"Edward, please..."_

He put a stone finger over my lips. "Sh. Don't strain you're throat."

I put my head on my seatbelt and sulked. I didn't know exactly what he had in his head, but I knew one thing for sure: the odds were against me.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie asked from the living room when we got back.

"MmHmm!" I yelled through my lips. I was pleased to see, at least, I sounded normal when I wasn't talking.

"I'm here too, Charlie!" Edward yelled.

"Hello Edward!" he added for good measure.

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, across from Charlie's easy chair.

"How was your day?"he asked.

I nodded and smiled. Apparently, that was all it took for him to understand. Edward wasn't having that.

"Say, Charlie, I was just wondering, what's Bella's favorite food?"

Charlie was a little confused. "I think pizza. But why don't you just ask her?"

Edward bobbed his head. "Good idea." He looked down. "Bella?"

Okay, that was a cheap shot. I immediatley saw what he was trying to do. But I wasn't going down without a fight. I nodded and pointed at Charlie, indicating he was right. Edward's brows furrowed. Then he brightened as he had another idea.

"You know, Alice told me about a new theme park she's heard about and she thinks it might be fun to go. What do you think?"

I nodded.

"Okay, what day do you think it would be good to go?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He knew he was getting close. And Charlie obviously knew something was up, too. He muted the t.v., (It was on commercials,) and turned his attention toward me.

"Bella, you haven't said anything since you've been home. Is everything okay?"

I nodded.

"Then say something."

I was quiet. Then something clicked inside Charlie and he turned to Edward. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has to get her tonsils taken out."

"What?!" Charlie was apalled(sp?).

"She was over at my house and her voice was really scratchy. Carslile looked at her throat and said she needed to get her tonsils taken out."

I glared at him. _"Thanks a lot."_

"You weren't going to tell me?" Now Charlie was mad.

_"Dad, you know how I am about going to the doctor,"_ I croaked.

Too late. Charlie was already on the phone with Carslile and he was arranging dates. I groaned.

Later that night, when I was in my room and Edward had his arms around me, he was trying to comfort me. Charlie had told me after he was off the phone that he and Carslile had decided my surgery would be the next afternoon. Carslile was going to do the operation. That comforted me a little. But not much.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. I said nothing.

"Bella, honestly, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid."

He smirked and wiggled his arm so he could put his hand where my heart was. He was reading my pulse. And I knew he would be able to read the lies with the acceleration of my heartbeat. He gently pulled me closer and laid his cheek on my hair.

"Relax. I'll go with you. I know you're scared, and I know you're only scared because you think it's going to hurt. You wouldn't have any knowledge of what would happen because you would be knocked out cold."

"Sure; that helps."

He chuckled. Then he hummed my lullaby in my ear. I fought off my exaustion as hard as I could, but it was no use. I'd used all my energy worrying about tomorrow. I pulled my covers up higher and sent to sleep.

**ALRIGHT! Next chapter, Bella's going to the hospital to get his tonsils taken out. But she's not going down without a fight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love your comments! It really makes me feel appreciated. And it's also crazy the amount of comments I got. I checked into my e-mail:2 new messages. Left to get some popcorn. When I came back; 26 EMAILS! INSANITY.  
But I know you don't care! So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My alarm clock went off again. It was Sunday, the day of my surgery. I knew the second I woke up, I would have to get dressed and go to the hospital. I didn't want to wake up. So even though I was awake, I still just laid there. My dad came into the room and left a note on my dresser that said Edward was taking me to the hospital, and he'd be there after it was over. After he left, I cloed my eyes again.

Suddenly, he was at my side, shaking my shoulders.

"Bella?" Edward asked, anxious.

I shrugged his shoulder away and snuggled under the covers, to make it look like I'd really been asleep and he'd woke me up.

"Bella, I know you can hear me. Come on, wake up."

_"MmmNya!"_ I cried, throwing my arm out.

"What? That didn't make sense."

_"Too tired to make sense..."_

Edward chuckled and stole my comforter. I sat up and glared, trying to take it back, but i couldn't break through his Herculean strength. Besides, if I'd pulled any harder, I would've ripped my sheets. Finally, I gave up and laid back down without a cover. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Bella, come on, get up."

I shook my head.

"Get up or I'll pick you up."

I glared at him. _"You wouldn't dare."_

He smiled my favorite smile. "Wouldn't I?"

Before I could come up with a good comeback, I was suddenly in his lap. He was holding me like a baby, with my head on his shoulder.

_"Put me dooooooown,"_ I whined hoarsley.

"Nope."

And with that, he picked me up and carried me to my closet.

"What would you like to wear today?"

_"My blanket, and I'd like to asleep under it."_

He chuckled again and grabbed my favorite t-shirt and jeans, exactly what I was going to wear today. Sometimes I think he's just pretending he can't read my mind.

_"Edward, please, put me down."_

"Why? I'm having fun."

I wrestled myself out of his arms and stomped back toward my bed.

"Oh, no, you don't," he said, grabbing me around my waist and pulling me back toward him. "You're going to be fine Bella, I swear. Carlisle is going to be doing the surgery, so even unconcious you'll know you're in good hands."

_"Unconcious?"_

He ignored that and put the clothes in my hands. "Go get ready to leave. I already cleared it with Charlie, so you're going ride with me. You're surgery's in three hours."

I glared at the clothes in my hands but didn't move.

"Bella, go get changed or I'm going to change you're clothes for you."

Well, that sent me flying to the bathroom. I quickly put on my clothes and brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair with my comb and put it into a bun. After that, I sat on the toilet. I was going to drag this out as much as I could.

Three soft taps at the door made me look up. "Bella, are you done?"

_"No. Go away."_

"Bella, seriously. Come out of the bathroom."

I was silent.

After a second, Edward turned the doorknob. I heard him sigh in frustration when he found out it was locked.

"Bella, please unlock the door."

I smiled in my silence and didn't move. Edward walked away from the door and was back in a flash. I heard the sound of rusty bolts moving against their will and looked up, shocked, just in time to see the doorknob fall of the door. What the freak, he took the doorknob off the door!

With the doorknob gone, he could easily push it open. He was at my side in a moment and, within seconds, had me in his arms bridal style and walking back out of the bathroom.

_"Wait! What about the doorknob?!"_

"Emmett will come and screw it back on. I'd do it myself, but the second I put you down, you'd go lock yourself in another room."

_"So why didn't you just break the door down?"_ I asked sarcastically.

He smiled crookedly. "You wanna explain that to Charlie?"

True.

He headed straight out the door without stopping for breakfast. I found out yesterday that you can't have any food 6 hours before and after a surgery. That sucks. And whats worse, he brought Emmett's Jeep, knowing it was the only Cullen Car I still didn't know how to get out of.

Curse you, Emmett Cullen.

Once he had me completely restrained- I mean strapped- into the car, he got in on the other side and started the car. On the way to the hospital, he tried to make small talk. But I wouldn't cooperate.

He sighed and concentrated on the road, which really wasn't nessessary. Thanks to his insane driving, he got us to the hospital with lots of time to spare. He came around and undid the restraints- I mean seatbelts. When I was out of the car and on my feet, he put his hands on both sides of the car and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, before we go in here, I want you to agree to something."

I was wary. _"What?"_

"Be good. That means no resisting the IV, no hitting the nurses, and absolutely no attempted escapes. Please?"

I sighed and nodded. _"Yes."_

He smiled. "Good."

He led me to the hospital doors with one of my hands in his. As we stepped on the automatic door mat, I smiled.

And uncrossed my fingers.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? WHATDJA THINK?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I just read my emails and um. Wow. 36 emails. You guys really know how to make a girl feel special! And I won't make you wait so long for the next chapter. The only reason it tok so dang long last time is because we have exams at my school next week. And you know, instead of writing silly little stories like this, I really should be studying.**

**Ah, oh well! On with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing....dang....**

I walked through the doors of the hospital and began to get nervous again. I hated doctors. And needles. And anything uncomfortable. I would've turned and ran, but Edward wouldn't let go of my hand. I tugged on my hand a little. Useless.

"Hello," Edward said pleasantly to the sign-in nurse. "I'm here to sign in Bella Swan." Why was he so dang cheery when they were about to drug up and cut up his girlfriend?!

"Hello, Edward," she answered just as pleasantly, "Bella's father came in earlier and filled out all the paperwork. All you have to do now is wait for the doctor."

"Thank you."

He dragged me to the other side of the main lobby and sat me down in a chair next to him. I didn't say anything.

"Bella, why do you hate doctors so much?" he asked me. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously, I want to know."

I was about to say something, but then the doors burst open and a bunch of doctors quickly wheeled in a blood-covered man. "We're losing him!" one of the nurses yelled. "What's wrong with him?!" "I don't know!" THe other doctor said as they ran through another set of doors. I just looked at him.

He shook his head, trying very hard not to laugh. "Never mind."

We sat there in silence for a while. After about 10 minutes, I got bored and decided to look at one of the magazines. I picked up a Highlights magazine and looked through it. All the jokes in the book sucked, the pictures looked like they'd been drawn by a monkey, and all of the mazes were either 2 or 3 lines to get to the finish line. I shook my head and threw the magazine back on the table. The people who made those Highlight magazines ought to be ashamed of themselves.

Just then, Carlisle came through the door and called out, "Bella Swan?"

I stiffened next to Edward's arm. I know he felt it because he kissed my forehead and rubbed my arm soothingly as we stood up. I still didn't say anything. Carlisle led us down the corridor and stopped at a door marked 209.

"Here you go, Bella," he said, opening the door. I walked inside. It was one of those single hospital rooms with only one bed. On that bed, there was a hospital gown.

"I'l let you get changed into you're hospital gown. Then I'll come back and get you ready," Carlisle said. I smiled and nodded. He left and closed the door behind him.

Edward grabbed the hospital gown and shoved it at me. _"I'm going, I'm going,"_ I croaked, heading toward the the bathroom.

Once the door was locked, I threw the gown into the sink and observed the window. It was too small; my butt would never fit through that. _"Dangit..."_

Well, I might as well go through the motions of cooperating. That way they'll never see my escape coming. I quickly stripped down to my underwear and pulled on the hospital gown. I reached behind me to button up the back. But there were no buttons. Or strings, for that matter. Oh, no, this wasn't going to work.

_"Edward..."_

"Yes?"

_"I'm in a predicament!"_

"What?"

_"This hospital gown had no back to it."_

"It's not supposed to."

_"Yeah, well, that doesn't work for me."_

"Just come out of the bathroom."

_"Are you crazy? I don't want you to see my underwear!"_

"Bella, there's nothing I can do. All the gowns are like that."

_"Well, I'm not coming out of the bathroom until I figure out how to get a back on this thing."_

"Bella, you're going to be laying down the entire time you're in the hospital. Except for when you go to the bathroom. So there's really no reason for you to have a back."

_"Let me think. I might come up with something good."_

I leaned back like I was going to do a back bend and gathered the edges of the gown together. It worked! I could just hold it like this when ever I needed to get up. Only problem being; it would only work if I was arched like this.

_"Okay, Edward, I fixed it. I'm coming out."_

I hobbled forward and groped for the doorknob, but I couldn't see it. All I did was unlock the door.

_"Edward?"_

"Yes?"

_"Could you please open the door? I can't reach it."_

Edward's footsteps got closer to the door when it suddenly swung open. "What do you mean, you can't reach the-"

He took in the picture of me arched over with my head toward the sky trying to hold together my dress and and almost fell over he was laughing so hard.

"Wh- you- loo-" he couldn't even say anything, he was laughing so hard.

And at that moment, Carlisle came back into the room. "What is so f-" He took one look at me and started to fall out laughing. I ignored them both and tried to navigate my way back to the bed. But I couldn't see it.

By then, they'd both sobered up enough to know that I was having difficulties.

"Bella, stand up straight. You're going to hurt you're back that way," Carlisle instructed.

_"Yeah, I can't. I'm not sure if you know or not, but these things don't have backs on them. I'm not real sure I want either of you seeing my backside."_

Edward was at my side in a moment, scooping me up gently in his arms and quickly putting me into the bed. I flopped onto the pillows.

"Okay, Bella," Carlisle began, looking at a clipboard, "the first thing we have to do is get you an IV."

I winced. Edward noticed this and rubbed my arm again.

"It's okay, Bella," he murmered.

"I'm going have a nurse's aid named Mary do it. Okay?" I nodded.

Carlisle left and almost immediatley, a woman with a nurses outfit on came in directly after him. I quickly crossed my arms and put them under the covers. Mary came toward me with a long, rolling metal stand with a sack full of what looked like water. The bag had a long, thin tube coming out of it with a needle at the end. I presumed that was where my arm went.

"Okay Bella," she said cheerfully, "may I please see one of you're hands?"

I shook my head and crossed my arms more tightly.

"Bella, let the nice lady see one of your hands," Edward said. I shook my head again.

Edward stuck his hand under the covers and came out with one of my hands. _"Hey!"_ I protested hoarsley. I know he heard me. But he didn't want to give me back my hand.

I tried to pull it out from under his, but he was using his strength against me. He grabbed my lower arm in one hand and grasped my hand with the other. I tried to yank my hand away, but it didn't even tremble. Dang.

With Edward practically giving my arm to this lady, she quickly poked my wrist. _"Ow!"_ I said. She placed a piece of tape with a cotton ball over it and moved the pole toward me. Then she quickly left the room. Edward released my arm.

I rolled my head toward him. "What was that for?"

"It had to be done. And anyway, didn't you promise me out in the parking lot that you wouldn't resist the IV?"

"I had my fingers crossed."

Edward groaned and put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do with you?!"

**Just you wait: next chaper, hitting nurses!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I liked the reviews! Oh, and by the way, exams are over now. I'm pretty sure I failed all of them, but I'm not sure. One of them could've been a 70. (J/K).**

**But I know you still don't care! Story on!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I could find a way to own Twilight.....naw, forget it. Too much work.**

"What am I going to do with you, Bella? I thought you promised," Edward said.

_"Come on Edward, you_ know _better than that. And I've been meaning to talk to you about that. What did you mean, 'attempted escapes'?"_

"Honestly, did you honestly think you could get out of this hospital without me knowing? Especially with Alice watching you right now."

_"I'm hurt. Like I couldn't go to get surgery without having a psycic(sp?) watching me."_

He chuckled. "Haha. Is there anything I can get you?"

_"A lawyer?I'm being held against my will. That ain't right."_

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going down to Carlisle's office to get something to read. A nurse is going to come in and put you to sleep so they can start the surgery. Even though I'll probably be back by then, if I'm not, be good. Please?"

He waited for my answer. I didn't say anything. "Please?" he pleaded me.

I sighed. _"Fine. Whatever."_

"Thank you." And with that, he left.

I snickered behind his back. Suckerrrrrr...

I reached over and plucked the tv remote off the coffee table next to the bed and snapped it on.

Tv news; boring. _Flick_(changing the channel)

A documentary on monkeys; um,no. _Flick_

A black and white moster movie marathon like the one I'd watched at Edwards house; are you serious?! _Flick_

Tv news again; aw, come on! Click; I turned it off. The hospital only had 3 channels. Nice.

I heard he door open and I looked up to see a male nurse with a needle in his hand come in.

"Hello, Bella. Are you ready to have you're surgery?"

_"You're kidding, right?"_

He shook his head, chuckling.

_"And I'm not getting a shot, if that's what that needle's for."_

He smirked. "I'm not sure you have a choice," he said, guesturing to the IV pouch.

He walked over. I knew that once he got that drug in me, I wasn't gonna know up from down. I panicked and did the first thing I could think of.

I hit him.

I don't mean like a punch or a slap, but I just pushed him. He staggered back, not expecting that. I felt a prick in my wrist and heard a clattering noise. I looked down and saw that the IV had fallen out of my wrist! Awesome, I was so out of here!

I jumped out of the bed and went toward the door. But the nurse jumped up and grabbed me.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing?!"

_"Refusing to be cut open, that's what I'm doing!"_

I pushed him off of me and ran out the door. Freedom, sweet freedom! It was almost here!

I got to the end of the hallway and was 2 feet away from the door before my clumsy dissability crippled me and went sprawling to the ground.

I sat up and rubbed my butt. Someone's hand was offered to me to help me up.

_"Thanks,"_ I said, grabbing it and standing up. I wasn't until i had my bearings that I realized the hand was cold.

Ice cold.

Edward smirked at me. "Alice called."

Dang.

**Now come on you guys, you didn't honestly think I was going to leat a female nurse get slapped across the face, did you? Unless you want me to. If I get 20 reviews telling me make a nurse get slapped, I will. Should I?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I got a few reviews telling me to slap a nurse, so that'll be at the end of the story as a bonus chapter. What are we gonna name the nurse, though? Gimmie ideas! I have not had surgery, but my mom has, and she told me this is what they do to you when you have surgery. If it's wrong, sue her.**

**It has been brought to my attention that I may offend people by the way I made the narrator sound, so I changed it. My bad if I offended anyone.**

**Props to PeanutCullen for the underwear idea. This goes out to you! **

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it so much...**

"Alice called," he said.

I hadn't thought about that.

Before I could even think of something else to say, he had me in his arms and we were back in the room.

"By the way," he said, "I must say, you're Happy Bunny underwear is very cute."

_"Exuse me?!"_

"I saw them while you were running. Or were you in such a hurry that you forgot to pull you're gown back?"

_"OH GOD!"_ I yelled, throwing the blanket over my face.

"What are you doing?"

_"YOU SAW MY UNDERWEAR! I'M SO EMBARASSED!"_

"Bella, you're going to strain you're throat if you keep this up," Carlisle said, entering the room.

_"Hey Carlisle. What are you doing here?"_

"I'm going to put you to sleep."

I glared at Edward.

"Hey," he said, defending himself, "If you kept this up, we'd be here all week and you'd still have those overused tonsils in your throat."

Well, okay, he had a point.

Carlisle walked over and picked up the tube that came out of the IV.

He took the dirty needle out of it and placed a sanatized needle in it's place. Then he walked over to me. I didn't even try to fight him off as he stuck it back in my arm. Then he put some stuff in the IV pouch. After about 30 seconds, I rubbed my eyes.

_"Carlisle, is my vision supposed to be all blurry now?"_

"Yes, it's normal."

He fiddled with the bed and then pushed it. I rolled effortlessly into the hall. He pushed it some and rolled it into an operation room. My vision was so blurry, I couldn't tell who anyone was. Someone put a mask over my face and told me to take deep breaths. I complied and within seconds, I was asleep.

Timecard: 5 HOURS LATER (NARRATOR DICTATES WITH A CLEARLY FAKE BRITISH ACCENT)

I opened my eyes and swallowed a little. Then I groaned. Man my throat was killing me.

"Bella?"

My eyes traveled to my personal Adonis. I smiled. "Hey."

My voice cracked and I grimaced.

"Do you want some ice cream?"

He handed me a plastic container filled with strawberry ice cream. I reached for it and dipped the spoon in it. The ice cream did numb my throat a little bit, and I turned my head toward him.

_"I thought you couldn't eat anything for 6 hours after a surgery."_

"When you get your tonsils taken out, you get all the ice cream you want becasue you have to stay here for a week."

_"So I get all the ice cream I want for a week?!"_

He nodded. I glared at him.

_"Why didn't you tell me that before?! I wouldn't have put up a fight!"_

"Really?" He cocked his head to the side. "Why not?"

_"BECAUSE I LOVE ICE CREAM! DUH!"_

**Yeah, so I know this last chapter sucked, and it's really short, but I had to get this chapter in before Christmas or I'd never remember to do it. I'm makin' a story where Renesmee goes to the hospital with appendisitis(Sp?). But she's not as clutzy as Bella, so she actually makes it out of the hospital. Just wait. Next chapter is tho bonus chapter where nurses get slapped.**

**HAVE A MERRY FRIKIN' CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!**


End file.
